


Романы мисс Морланд

by MirraStone



Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone
Summary: Современность. Любовь Кэтрин Морланд к романам неуемна и вечна. А "Удольфо" уже не тот.
Kudos: 2





	Романы мисс Морланд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2014 за команду WTF Jane Austen.

_«Я взяла сверточек и, сделав большие глаза, дернула за ленту.  
— Черт! — пробормотала я, когда бумага царапнула кожу. Из крошечного пореза вытекла капелька крови.  
Дальше все произошло очень быстро.  
— Не-ет! — прорычал Эдвард и бросился на меня, толкнув на красиво сервированный стол. Стол опрокинулся, цветы с тарелками полетели на пол.  
Я упала на крошево битого хрусталя.  
Из груди белокурого вампира вырвался звук, похожий на утробное ворчание, и Джаспер протиснулся мимо моего бойфренда, клацнув зубами в каких-то сантиметрах от его лица.»_  
Кэтрин глубоко вздохнула, почувствовав, как сердце сжалось в ее груди. Так случалось всегда, когда в ее любимой книге происходило что-то, захватывающее дух. А такое было довольно часто.   
Сага «Сумерки» Стефани Майер была для семнадцатилетней Кэтрин просто находкой. О любви там говорилось много и простым языком, без присущих классическим романам круто завернутых эпитетов и длинных предложений, которые приходилось перечитывать по несколько раз, чтобы понять, о чем там говорится. Кровь проливалась редко, но каждая капля была пролита не зря, а для остроты сюжета. От историй второстепенных героев на глаза набегали непрошенные слезы. А еще главный герой, Эдвард Каллен, был так прекрасен... Кэтрин видела постеры из не просмотренного еще фильма, который сняли по этой книге, там его играл такой симпатичный актер! «Сексуальный», — подумала Кэт, чувствуя, как щеки покрываются ярким румянцем.  
А самое главное, что впереди у Кэтрин было целых две непрочитанных книги, которые лежали у нее дома, пахнущие типографией и манящие своими еще такими жесткими страничками. Скоро они побывают в руках девушки и станут совсем мягкими. А некоторые пропитаются слезами, которые Кэтрин наверняка не сможет сдержать. Ведь она так чувствительна — мама Кэт всегда так говорит.  
Кэтрин повернулась на спину, удобнее устраиваясь на пледе, разложенном в тени большого дерева в парке, и продолжила читать. История Беллы Свон захватила ее целиком.  
 _«В следующую секунду на Джаспера набросился Эмметт, сжал в стальных объятиях; тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, буравя меня глазами.  
Кроме потрясения и ужаса, я чувствовала обжигающую боль. Казалось, в запястье впились тысячи голодных ос.  
Сбитая с толку и перепуганная, я смотрела на алую кровь, что хлестала из руки, а подняв голову, увидела лихорадочные глаза шести внезапно проголодавшихся вампиров.»_  
— Они ее не съедят, — внезапно раздался звонкий голосок рядом с Кэтрин, и та испуганно захлопнула книгу. Обернувшись, она обнаружила рядом с собой улыбающуюся девушку примерно ее возраста, тоже с книгой в руках. — Привет, я Изабелла Торп. А ты?  
«Ничего себе, ее зовут так же, как и главную героиню «Сумерек»! Как ей повезло...» — решила Кэтрин, протягивая новой знакомой руку.  
— Кэтрин Морланд. И я не люблю спойлеры.  
Изабелла рассмеялась, внимательным взглядом окидывая худощавую фигурку Кэтрин, одетую в леггинсы, свободную рубашку и кеды. «Ничего особенного, сойдет за подрушку-дурнушку». Сама Изабелла выглядела изящнее: на ней красовалась длинная юбка в пол и майка, которую по неизвестной ей причине отец называл «алкоголичкой». Зато эта самая майка подчеркивала ее выделяющиеся ключицы и открывала обзор на грудь девушки, когда та наклонялась за чем-нибудь.  
— Ну хорошо, тогда я тебе не скажу, что сделает Эдвард с Беллой после того, как ее день рождения закончится. Но тебе ведь наверняка интересно?  
— Очень, — смущенно улыбнулась Кэтрин. — Но ты все равно не говори, я хочу все прочитать сама.  
— Неужели ты не смотрела фильм? — Изабелла нахмурилась, из-за чего стала выглядеть лишь еще милее, чем раньше.  
— Нет, я хочу сначала книги прочитать. А потом посмотреть все фильмы за раз.  
— Запасись бумажными платочками, они тебе понадобятся! — Изабелла снова широко улыбнулась. Она нравилась Кэтрин все больше и больше. В отличие от девочек из класса Морланд, Изабелла не смеялась над предпочтениями новой знакомой.  
— А что у тебя за книга? — поинтересовалась Кэтрин, пытаясь взглянуть на обложку, которую ее новая подруга удачно прикрывала руками. Но увидев заинтересованность Кэтрин, Изабелла убрала ладони и продемонстрировала ей небольшую книгу во всем ее великолепии.   
— Дневники вампира. Там Елена. И Стефан. И еще Деймон. Ах, они такие потрясающие, такие сексуальные! — Изабелла прижала книгу к груди и вздохнула. Кэтрин мгновенно решила, что прочитает эту серию сразу же после «Сумерек», ведь подруга так восхищенно о ней отзывалась! — А еще там есть магия! Правда, в сериале все как-то интереснее... Смотрела сериал?  
— Нет...  
— Я так тебе завидую! — неожиданно воскликнула Изабелла и рассмеялась. — Тебе предстоит прочитать еще столько всего интересного! Я бы жизнь отдала, лишь бы забыть все и познакомиться с героями снова...  
Изабелла погрустнела, но быстро согнала с лица это выражение улыбкой.  
— А ты читала серию «Дом Ночи»? — Кэтрин отрицательно покачала головой. — Обязательно прочитай, там тоже про вампиров, но про подростков, которые... Ой, нет-нет, ты же не любишь спойлеры... А «Академию вампиров» читала? — Кэтрин снова покачала головой, запоминая несложные названия. — Ну что ж ты так плохо? Очень интересная книга, автор — Райчел Мид. Жаль, что ты не записываешь за мной.   
Изабелла тараторила еще что-то, рассказывая о своих любимых книгах, а Кэтрин лишь улыбалась. Она всегда хотела иметь такую подругу, которая может рассказать много всего интересного, которую можно слушать бесконечно, и при этом она не обидится, что ей не отвечают.  
— Ой, мне пора, — внезапно заявила Изабелла, глядя на маленькие часы на ее тонком запястье. — Меня дома ждут. Запиши мой номер телефона, я хочу с тобой встретиться здесь через недельку, когда ты прочитаешь «Сумерки», и обсудить с тобой всю-всю сагу! Или мы можем даже посмотреть фильмы вместе, что скажешь? Я обещаю, что не буду спойлерить!  
Девушки обменялись телефонными номерами, и Изабелла даже обняла новую подругу, когда по парковой дорожке прошел статный мужчина, привлекший внимание Торп.  
— Кэтрин, ты не знаешь, кто это? — спросила она, не сводя взгляда с мужчины.  
— Знаю. Это старший брат моего соседа Генри. Он военный, служит где-то далеко... Что он вообще тут делает?  
— Военный? Всегда мечтала встречаться с военным! А какие у него скулы... Деймон Сальваторе отдыхает, — Изабелла мечтательно вздохнула. — Ты сейчас не понимаешь ничего, но когда прочтешь... Господи, да он просто олицетворение моего идеального мужчины!   
— Но ему же почти тридцать, — скривилась Кэтрин, которой разница в тринадцать лет казалась непреодолимой. Фредерик Тилни был для нее стариком и только лишь.  
— Настоящему мужчине годы только придают красоты! Деймону Сальваторе почти пятьсот лет, а я бы вышла за него, не раздумывая. Впрочем, этот мужчина... Как его зовут-то?  
— Фредерик.  
— Фредерик, да, он мне совсем не интересен. А в каком он звании?  
— Капитан, вроде бы.  
— Капитан?! — воскликнула Изабелла. — Нет, совсем не интересен. Ну ладно, мне уже действительно пора. Позвони, как дочитаешь книгу. Все, я побежала!  
Помахав на прощание новой подруге, Кэтрин улыбнулась ей вслед. Книга ее интересовала сейчас гораздо больше, чем Фредерик Тилни или даже его младший брат, в котором девушка иногда замечала черты, присущие Эдварду Каллену. Еще больше ее радовал список, который она набросала карандашом на одной из последних страниц книжки — то, что ей следовало прочитать в будущем. Только ради этого стоило жить, впереди столько всего интересного!  
С этими мыслями Кэтрин погрузилась обратно в перипетии сюжета истории о вампирах и юной Белле Свон.  
До популяризации «50 оттенков серого» оставалась еще пара спокойных лет жизни.


End file.
